Freud Explica
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Explica?" .:RA. Slash. JENSHA:.


●**Slash **(_dessa vez é leve_). **R**ealidade **A**lternativa (_e muito, meu bem_). **Jensha.**●

**Beta-chefa-Reader: **Anarco Girl

* * *

><p><em><strong>Freud Explica<strong>_

_By Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Jensen esfregava as mãos meio impaciente, enquanto escutava o tiquetaquear irritante do relógio pendurado na parede daquela sala abafada.<p>

Olhos azuis, que até aquele momento estavam fervorosamente atentos à sua ficha, desviaram do papel polidamente branco e observaram segundos (ou seriam anos?) a fio ele, ali, parado, sentado que nem um idiota, e depois abriu em breve sorriso e ejetou.

– Pode falar, Jen.

Nada disse. Era mínima a sua vontade (ou coragem) de falar algo que o outro com toda a certeza pediria. Ele tinha mesmo que se consultar? De certa forma quilo era tão desnecessário, além da balbúrdia de ter que fazer aquilo com Misha Dimitri, ex-colega com quem ele teve um pequeno escorregão quando tinha dúvidas sobre suas preferências na faculdade, há anos e anos atrás, antes mesmo dele largar tudo para seguir sua nova carreira. Padalecki – seu melhor amigo – pagaria caro por aquela idéia ridícula se quando chegasse em casa ele não se esfaqueasse de tanta vergonha.

– Não quer deitar? – Perguntou o psicólogo, ajeitando os óculos que ele colocara para a leitura. Ackles achou aquilo extremamente sexy, mas flagelou-se mentalmente por aquele pensamento pecaminoso, quem sabe ele estivesse mesmo com o trabalho sobrecarregado. **Te**n**são** demais talvez.

– Estou bem assim. – Olhou para os cantos da sala, achando interessante como o as plantas balançavam com o vento além da janela de vidro só para não encarar o outro.

O moreno sorriu mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. O loiro nunca tinha notado como o azul era intenso e de com o sorriso se estendia até os olhos de uma maneira incomum.

– Você não mudou nada. – Parecia mais uma reflexão interior do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Achei que não fosse saudável, nem ético, atender alguém que já se conhece. – Alfinetou.

– Quase nunca nos falamos, então... Não vi nenhum motivo para recusar você.

Jensen resmungou alguma coisa como "eu não pedi nada a você" enquanto se remexia no sofá desconfortavelmente. Ficaram calados cerca de dez minutos até o próprio loiro quebrar o silêncio.

– Não há necessidade dessas sessões, eu estou bem.

– Claro que é necessário. – Falou em tom profissional. – Sua carreira requer riscos, você pode matar ou morrer a qualquer momento e seu instrumento de trabalho são armas de fogo, não é lá algo muito seguro e ainda tem os possíveis processos que você pode sofrer, além de todo o resto. – O sermão acabou com um angular preguiçoso de lábios em um quase-não-sorriso.

– Hunf! Já me lembrei o motivo de ter desistido da faculdade. – Disse entre dentes.

– Ótimo, já é um bom começo.

– Começo pra nada. Não acho mais essas besteiradas de 'Freud Explica' interessantes, desculpe. – Fez menção de ir embora.

– Quem disse que Freud explica alguma coisa?

Ackles levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

– Não? Acho que passei pouco tempo na universidade. – Fez pilhéria.

– Quem tem que explicar alguma coisa aqui é você, Ackles. – Espere, não era Jen? – Eu faço as perguntas e você, sozinho, acha as respostas. – Ele levava psicologia bem a sério.

– Então me faça as perguntas. – Levantou os braços de forma descontraída, mas com cara de pouco caso.

– Certo... – Olhou novamente para o papel que deveria conter algumas informações do loiro, umedeceu os lábios lentamente com a língua ao passo em que grifava algumas palavras que Jensen não pode ler.

Ackles estava bem curioso quanto ao que o outro faria, agora ele nem lembrava mais que o maldito relógio na parede da sala fazia tic-tac, ou será que tinha parado de funcionar?

Misha olhou para o mostrador de pulso.

– Hum... Acho que temos tempo. Tem algo importante para fazer depois daqui? – Observou-o com interesse.

– Não. – Disse sincero.

– Casado? Divorciado? Desquitado? Namorando? Relacionamento aberto?

– Solteiro. – Respondeu sem entender muito bem, sentindo uma pontada de vergonha por seus trinta e poucos anos e nenhuma aliança no dedo.

– Opção sexual? – Questionou com a maior naturalidade do mundo fazendo breves notas.

Jensen ficou calado, o que aquilo tinha a ver?

– Opção**.** Sexual? – Perguntou pausadamente parecendo duvidar das faculdades mentais do outro.

– Não vejo ligação nenhuma com o que faço.

– Ora, Jen. – Já virou 'Jen' novamente? – Você deve andar muito estressado que não sabe nem mais o que anda querendo. – Por que aquilo estava parecendo uma desculpa esfarrapada? – Ok. Se você está se sentindo constrangido em assumir, sem problemas.

Ross indignou-se, ele nem era gay para sentir-se constrangido... Ou era? Tudo bem que ele ficava observando alguns caras da corporação mais do que deveria, mas era só um pouquinho e bastava alguém perceber e olhar torto que ele parava, parava até quando o incentivavam a continuar.

– Com que freqüência você faz sexo?

Franziu o cenho, ele estava sendo molestado por Misha e suas palavras.

– Com que freqüência você faz sexo? – Repetiu.

– _?_

– Sexo, transar, trepar, ato onde duas (ou mais) pessoas se esfregam libidinosamente, chocando seus corpos e arremetendo-se um no outro com pressa. – Falou sério, muito embora ele estivesse mais voltado para o cinismo.

– Eu já entendi. – Retrucou nervosamente, rezando para o outro não ver o vermelho que poderia estar estampado em seu rosto. Agradeceu a todos os santos por psicólogos não terem o poder de ler mentes alheias, porque não seria interessante o moreno dar sua breve explanação de sexo vendo Jensen imaginar aquilo tudo com ambos. – Aonde você quer chegar? – Teve o desplante de perguntar enquanto uma vozinha lá dentro de sua cabeça dizia que ele iria se arrepender amargamente.

– E você? – Largou o bloco de anotações junto com mais alguma papelada, apoiando-se na minúscula mesa que os separava, chegando perto como um felino. – Aonde _você_ quer chegar?

Ackles hesitou por milésimos de segundo antes de sua mente, sempre rápida, arranjar algum artifício para sair pela tangente.

– Estamos perdendo o foco aqui. Será que Freud pode explicar pelo menos isso? Jung, Nietzsche¹... Não sei. – Engoliu miseravelmente em seco vendo o outro naquela posição, se ele se levantasse mais um pouquinho daquela poltrona ele ficaria belamente de quatro.

– O que está pensando agora, Jensen? – Inclinou a cabeça de leve para o lado, demonstrando inconscientemente seu interesse.

– O que você faria se eu te agarrasse aqui mesmo. – Ejetou com a voz esganiçada, rindo, tentando fazer parecer que era apenas uma brincadeira.

– Eu adoraria.

Ackles ia rindo, mas percebeu que o outro estava falando sério, e muito, e o seu riso foi sumindo a cada minuto que aquela constatava a realidade naquele breve pensamento.

– O quê? – Não soube dizer se estava indagando ou gemendo.

Sim, Misha levantou mais um pouquinho deleitando os olhos esverdeados com aquela visão. Chegou bem próximo, depositando parcialmente seu peso no pequeno balcão de madeira, _podia_ roçar seus lábios na orelha alva, deixar seu hálito encostar sensualmente na pele aloirada, sorrir malicioso, deixar sua mão fazer uma breve carícia no volume tentador do _jeans_ surrado, passar por cima daquele único e pequeno móvel que os separava, sentar no colo de um perplexo, porém excitado, Jensen e mover-se languida e dolorosamente. Tanto _pode_ que o fez.

O moreno achegou-se ao pé do ouvido de Ross e disse rouco e sedutor. – Sabe qual é o seu diagnóstico?

– Hunm? – Choramingou em total deleite.

– Jensen Ackles precisa urgentemente de sexo com Misha Collins.

O loiro apenas sorriu de maneira safada. Iria testar seu mais novo tratamento contra stress no trabalho e isso Freud podia até explanar a respeito, mas quem sentiria tudo e iria bem fundo, seria apenas ele.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p>¹Jung, Nietzsche: Psicanalistas conhecidos.<p>

_Certo (não me flagelem por ser uma fic inocente), há muito tempo, muito MESMO, eu queria fazer essa fic =), sim, uma das minhas mais amadas cadeiras da Universidade foi Psicologia e tenho simplesmente muito afeto por ela – talvez devido ao grande contexto sexual nessa área, hehehe (e sim! Freud não explica nada! AHAHAHAH). Eu fiz uma mistureba doida aqui, já que estou estudando pra passar na Policia Federal (talvez um dia eu passe, quem sabe #suspira) – por isso do trabalho do Jensen ser esse... _

_E eu sei que a fic – bom como TODAS as minhas – não chega nem aos pés das que leio dos meus autores favoritos, mas eu queria __**review**__**o/**_


End file.
